


Reacciones

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del final de NCIS, todos los que no estuvieron allí, se enteran de la noticia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jimmy Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de viñetas con reacciones de distintos personajes a los hechos ocurridos en el capítulo final. No son hiladas entre sí.

Breena está brillante. En lo precipitado de todo no quiso que nadie la arreglara. Se puso el vestido temprano y ella misma se maquilló con sencillez. Lleva el cabello suelto porque no hubo tiempo de ir a la peluquería, pero está preciosa. Bellísima.

Jimmy podría pasarse la vida mirándola embobado.

Ha sido todo un poco caótico. Su suegro no deja de quejarse de todos lo que había invertido en la boda que no va a ser aprovechado, aunque los novios insisten en que los invitados pueden tener una fiesta en la noche en su honor aunque estén ausentes. De momento, el hotel ha aceptado hacer un improvisado brunch que estaban disfrutando todos los invitados que habían llegado temprano (aquellos que se hospedaban en el hotel), también arreglados un poco a la carrera.

Si bien la ausencia de sus compañeros y amigos le sigue pensando, Jimmy no cree que nada más pueda enturbiar su felicidad de ese momento. Además de haberse casado con el amor de su vida, tiene la satisfacción de saber que está haciendo lo correcto. Ya han comprado los pasajes para el vuelo de la noche. Breena insiste en ir con él: bajo ningún concepto se quedará ahí sin su esposo.

Están comiéndose con los ojos mientras los invitados empiezan a dispersarse, cuando el mundo como Jimmy lo conoce se quiebra. Cuando su suegro entra y los detiene poniendo una mano en su hombro, se da cuenta de que algo no va bien. No le está pidiendo bailar con su hija.

-Creo que deberías ver algo –dice señalando hacia el vestíbulo–. Adelantaste la boda para nada, no tendrás que volver…

Algo va mal. Su suegro no está siendo particularmente hiriente y aunque tiene un tono burlón, hay algo rígido e incómodo en su voz.

-¿Papá, qué…?

Jimmy toma a Breena de la mano sin dejarla terminar la pregunta. Se dirige al vestíbulo mientras siente un nudo en la garganta. Reconoce la voz de la comentarista de ZNN antes de ver las imágenes. Primero no puede procesar lo que observa. No puede aceptar que ese edificio al que ahora le falta la fachada y lo envuelve en humo y las llamas, es al que ha ido a trabajar sin falta durante 9 años.

Pero lo es.

La voz de la presentadora hablando de muertos y heridos le perfora los oídos. Siente que le fallan las piernas, se le llenan de agua los ojos y le falta el aire. Se gira sin saber bien hacia dónde tiene intención de ir, pero no se mueve. Se encuentra con los brazos de Breena estrechándolo y su hombro ofreciéndole refugio. Es ella la que lo sostiene en el mundo que se derrumba.

Abby. Tony. McGee. Gibbs. Ziva.

Su familia.

Se obliga a respirar profundo. Levanta la vista y se da cuenta de que manchó los anteojos con la piel de su esposa. Se encuentra con la mirada de ella, quien lo mira profundamente.

-Podemos cambiar los pasajes al vuelo anterior –sugiere ella de inmediato.

Jimmy asiente mientras lo invade la gratitud porque Breena lo entienda tan bien y quiera ir con él. Piensa en decirle que se quede, como discutieron antes. Puede quedarse con su familia, él va a ir a trabajar… pero ella no quiso oír hablar de ello y por la determinación con la que lo mira ahora, sabe que no ha cambiado de parecer.

-El doctor Mallard –susurra para sí primero. Levanta la vista buscándolo, no lleva el teléfono con él, lo dejó olvidado en la habitación al bajar a la ceremonia–. ¿Dónde está el doctor Mallard?

Mira a su alrededor y se devuelve al salón, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Breena lo ayuda a buscar, una tía de ella les informa que lo vio marchar a caminar hacia la playa.

-Ve a buscarlo –le dice Breena estrechando su mano con cariño–. Me encargaré de los pasajes y el equipaje.

Jimmy asiente. El aturdimiento inicial está dando paso a una energía que no esperaba. Una necesidad urgente de marcharse pronto. Llegar a Washington cuanto antes e ir a ayudar a los suyos.

Porque tienen que estar vivos. Todos ellos.

Se lo repite aunque la garganta se le seca al considerar por un segundo la otra alternativa. Asiente y da un rápido beso en los labios a su esposa antes de precipitarse a la playa a buscar al doctor Mallard.

Tienen que volver a casa.


	2. Ed Slater

Ed Slater estaba convencido, como todo buen padre, de que nada era suficiente para su hija. Desde que era una nena pequeña había tenido planificado un gran futuro para ella. Su esposa le decía que no corriera, que la niña decidiría cuando creciera.

Eso no había impedido que su bella y brillante hija se decantara por el negocio familiar, para su orgullo y tranquilidad.

Nada se habría interpuesto en el camino de la felicidad de su hija si ese Jimmy Palmer no hubiera aparecido. No era el tipo de chico ni tenía el tipo de trabajo que hubiera deseado para su Breena.

No le había quedado más que aceptarlo al final. Además de lo bella y dulce, Breena había heredado de su madre el carácter. Aquel asistente de forense probablemente no tenía idea de lo fiera que podía ser la mujer que había escogido por esposa cuando estaba convencida de algo.

Y su hija estaba convencida en intercambiar votos matrimoniales y convertirse en Breena Palmer.

Resignado, se había propuesto a sí mismo darle una boda de ensueño, aunque el novio no estuviera totalmente a la altura. No había puesto reparos en gastos para el hotel y la fiesta, debía ser una celebración por todo lo alto. Un día inolvidable para su pequeña.

No había contado con un terrorista amenazando a la naval.

No había creído posible que aquel tal Palmer pusiera su trabajo por encima del día más importante de la vida de su hija.

Probablemente le hubiera roto la nariz antes de terminar la improvisada comida tras la improvisada boda, de no ser por la noticia.

Precisamente, esa noticia. Espantosa, horrible. Él estuvo hace unos meses en ese edificio. Se debe haber cruzado con algunas de las personas que ahora están muertas, quemadas o atrapadas. Aquel equipo que a pesar de las dificultades habían ayudado a personas que lo necesitaban… podía estar muerto.

Sólo un corazón de padre puede maldecir un hecho así por manchar de horror el día inolvidable de su pequeña.


	3. Borin

Todo el equipo se ha ido lo antes posible después de esa agotadora jornada. No todos aguantan igual más de 24 horas sin dormir, pero había sido necesario. De cualquier manera no han esperado a segundas palabras y se han ido apenas les ha sido posible, a pesar de que aun no termina la jornada. En términos técnicos, nunca salieron de su jornada anterior.

El único que sigue allí es Omagi, quien la mira de reojo antes de apagar su computadora, esperando la confirmación de que no va a necesitarlo más. Borin ladea la cabeza a un lado para estirar los músculos del cuello y está por decirle que se puede ir cuando llega la alerta.

Hubo una explosión en el campus de la naval. No saben aún cuántos muertos hay, pero la cantidad de heridos es considerable. Borin recuerda de inmediato la información que habían recibido. Si bien era un asunto de la naval, les habían informado del potencial peligro de ataques a terroristas a los buques, ya que en caso de algún incidente cerca de la costa les habría correspondido actuar.

Sin embargo, el ataque ha sido en tierra.

Tarda unos momentos en procesar la gravedad de lo que aquello significa. Cuando lo hace, decide que no va a quedarse a escuchar las teorías e invenciones de los periodistas. Ella no tiene sueño y aunque le hubiera gustado tomarse una copa y llegar a casa para ponerse cómoda, la idea ni siquiera pasa por su cabeza cuando se pone su saco a toda velocidad.

-Omagi –empieza a decir, él se ha levantado al verla hacerlo y la mira expectante–. Consigue toda la información oficial sobre lo sucedido y comunícamela.

Él asiente y Borin contiene una sonrisa. Tal vez su equipo no es tan avispado como el de Gibbs para saber de antemano lo que va a pedirles, pero sabe que puede contar con Omagi siempre, sin importar cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando ni qué tan extraño le suena lo que le pida. Aquello no es jurisdicción de la CGIS y ambos lo saben.

Pero poco importa.

Omagi sabe tan bien como ella lo que va a hacer ahora.

-Jefa, ¿y si…? Ya sabe, fue en su edificio, pueden haber estado…

-Omagi. –No agrega nada más, solo le dedica una dura mirada y él guarda silencio de inmediato–. Te llamaré.

Sale de allí sin esperar nada más, rumbo al parqueo. Sabe que el hombre le buscará la información y se quedará en la oficina a la espera de nuevas instrucciones cuando ella sepa en qué pueden trabajar.

Toma el auto y se pone en camino. No se permite pensar en la posibilidad que quería sugerirle su subalterno. Prohíbe a su mente sugerirle imágenes de Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby o Ducky destrozados, enterrados en los escombros. Cuando alguna hace intento de aparecer en su mente la deja atrás pisando el acelerador.

Debe llegar allí cuanto antes. Gibbs no rechazará una ayuda competente y no tendrá otro objetivo que hacer caer al responsable de aquello. Porque él está bien, se repite con firmeza. No puede estar herido mientras los suyos están en peligro. Después, tal vez. Pero mientras tengan que atrapar a un maldito terrorista, estará en pie. Y ella se asegurará de estar con él cuando lo haga.


End file.
